Coleção Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele nao entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela, toda vez que a vida, ela o beijava daquela forma, foi entao que chegou a conclusao, dois podem jogar estes jogos de seduçao


**Coleção.**

**Jota Quest.**

Sírius encara o retrato da mulher gorda se fechar diante dele, ele estava sentado na sala comunal atordoado, o que tinha acontecido? Tudo foi tão rápido que ele ainda estava assimilando o que tinha acontecido, em um momento ele estava entrando com os marotos rindo como se nada estivesse errado, derrepente Arabella, aquela garota que ele ama, aquela que ele mesmo confessou à Tiago que amava, ela o encarou desde que ele entrou, ele lhe mandou aquele sorriso, mas ela não sorria, ela foi direto até ele, não se importado com o cumprimentos de Remo e Tiago ou do resmungo de Pedro, ela apenas veio até ele e falou.

-Eu te odeio Sírius Black –e do nada ela o puxa para um beijo, quantas noites ele sonhou com aqueles lábios junto aos dele, mas aquele beijo era muito melhor que os sonhos que ele tinha, parecia que ele sentia uma eletricidade passar por todo seu corpo, quando ele já não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo, ele abriu os olhos para ver aquelas duas safiras o encarando, com medo? Ela estava com medo dele? Derrepente ela parece se tocar do que fez e o empurra o deixando sem saber o que fazer, Tiago tinha o pegado e levado para a poltrona onde ele estava até agora, Tiago estava chamando a atenção dele durante os últimos cinco minutos, derrepente Sírius pergunta com uma voz fraca para Tiago.

-O que acabou de acontecer aqui, Pontas? –Tiago o encara incrédulo e derrepente começa a rir.

**Sei que você gosta de brincar  
De amores  
Mas, oh, comigo não  
Comigo não.  
**

Os dias se passaram e Sírius ainda tentava entender o que foi aquele ataque que aquela menina que tinha o coração dele tinha dado, não que ele reclamava do beijo, era uma das coisas que ele mais desejava desde que descobriu que amava aquela morena bravinha, mas aquele comportamento não era comum para Arabella Figg, ele estava tão absorto que levou um susto quando a garota em questão aparece a sua frente.

-Oi... –ele fala fracamente, ela estava com aquele olhar novamente e logo os dois estavam dentro de uma sala de aula se beijando ferozmente, Arabella estava completamente diferente da garota que o batia a toda hora por cantar qualquer garota, a menina que achava que ele era um verme que merecia a solidão, a garota a sua frente era feroz, que conseguia o que desejava e com aquele olhar ficou claro que ela queria, ela o queria –Bella... O... O que esta acontecendo com você? –os olhos dela flamejaram e ela o beija de forma apaixonada, Sírius quase se perdeu naquele beijo, mas ele a aparta e a encara –Que raios esta acontecendo Arabella? –ela o encara por um tempo e derrepente ela parece acordar e o empurra e fica o encarando por um tempo –Bella? –mas esta sorri e sai andando como se nada tivesse acontecido, Sírius encara a roupa desordenada e quase rasgada, a bolsa caída no chão com todo seu material e suspira, aquela menina estava o deixando louco.

**  
Sei também que você...  
Eu não sei mais nada  
Um dia você vai ouvir de alguém  
O que ouvi de ti.  
**

Ela deveria estar sobre alguma maldição, nada poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo com Arabella e Sírius não era louco de ir a enfermeira perguntar o porque a menina que ele amava estava tendo surtos e o beijava até o ponto dele não pensar daquela forma, os marotos também tentavam descobrir o que acontecia, mas Lílian e Narcisa não demonstravam muita ajuda rindo toda vez que eles perguntavam, mas o fato que ele quase recebeu detenções por chegar atrasado ou impropriamente vestido, já estava tirando a paciência dele, ele queria saber o que ela queria, ele era o um a fazer jogos de sedução, não os outros, se era assim que Arabella Figg iria brincar, ele também, ele sorri ao imaginar o que faria, planos começaram a se formar e logo ele sorria como um verdadeiro maroto, os amigos não entendiam a mudança de atitude do amigo, mas apenas torciam para que no fim aqueles dois não fossem expulsos da escola.

**  
Então irá pensar  
Como eu sonhei em vão.  
**

Arabella caminhava calmamente pelos corredores com Lílian e Narcisa, elas riam de alguma coisa e derrepente Sírius aparece a sua frente, o trio de garotas se assusta com o olhar dele, mas derrepente Sírius enlaça a cintura de Arabella e fala com uma voz forte.

-Acho que esta na hora de retribuir o que você vem fazendo comigo não, Srta Figg? –e sem deixar ela responder envolve ela em um beijo que a faz gemer, fazer Sírius ficar doido era uma das metas dela, mas deixar ele a este estado não era os planos de Arabella, mas derrepente ela não conseguia se desgrudar dele, era como se os dois estivessem grudados com um feitiço, ela percebe que as amigas dela não estavam ao lado dela, onde elas foram, derrepente eles ouvem uma voz falar atrás dele.

-Cinqüenta pontos de Grifinória por esta exibição nos corredores Sr Black e Srta Figg –Sírius encara o professor com um sorriso e fala.

-Não seja por isso professor –e derrepente ele abre uma porta e entra com Arabella e a beija com fervor –Não estamos mais no corredor –e fecha a porta atrás dele com o professor aos berros sobre a falta de comportamento dos alunos.

**  
Não vá, ou vá...  
Você é quem quer  
Quer saber...Eu amo você**

Arabella abre os olhos e sorri ao ver o homem ao seu lado, ele estava com aquele sorriso distante que ela conhecia bem.

-Pensando em nós, amor? –Sírius sorri e a abraça mais forte, fazia sete anos que estavam casados e ele ainda não poderia acreditar que tinha aquela mulher ao seu lado.

-Você sabe que todos os meus pensamentos são sobre você –ele beija a testa dela e sorri –Me lembrei de quando você estava me deixando louco... Aqueles beijos furtivos –Arabella cora, mas derrepente ela começa a rir.

-Eu não sabia se estava sonhando ou não... E derrepente quando você me parou, eu percebi que não sonhava, que era realmente você... Então resolvi aproveitar a situação... Mas quando você me puxou para aquele beijo enquanto estava com Lily e Cisa –ela suspirou e depois começou a rir de novo –Eu finalmente notei o quanto deveria ter te deixado louco –Sírius sorri e fala.

-Você sabe que me deixa louco todas as noites –ela cora e bate no braço dele.

-Bobo –

-Linda –ele fala com um sorriso e a abraça mais, derrepente ele fica serio e fala para ela –Eu te amo Bella... Cada dia... Cada noite... Eu pensava apenas em você... Em como eu te amava e queria ter você ao meu lado... Agora que eu tenho você... Quero que todas as manhãs sejam assim... Acordar ao seu lado e ter seus beijos... –ela enxuga uma discreta lágrima e o beija suavemente.

-Eu sempre vou te amar Sírius –os dois sorriem um para o outro e voltam a se aconchegar, mas os pensamentos de Sírius voltam para o dia em que falou que a amou, em como uma simples brincadeira de beijos, terminou naquele louco amor.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDA NATH BLACK.RSRSRS TE ADORO DEMAIS MEU ANJO... TE LEVO NO CORAÇAO... ATE LINDA.RSRS**


End file.
